


Dean's Easter Surprise

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Domestic destiel, M/M, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Dean, established Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: The house has been full of laughter and family. This year spring break and Easter have been held at Dean and Castiel's house for the family. That means on top of their own kids, the house is now full with four more children, four more adults and no sexy times for Dean and Cas. Finally a moment of peace leads to the best Easter surprise Dean could imagine for his husband.





	Dean's Easter Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my monthly entry for the Destiel Morning Porn Club. This wasn't what I had intended for this weeks entry but hey, I woke up inspired. It's shameless smut. Like seriously, I don't think there's any plot in this LOL.
> 
> Regardless. Enjoy some Destiel sexy times. And Happy Easter to those that celebrate! 
> 
> P.S. Any errors found are mine. I tried to catch them all so if you find some, I'm so sorry and let me know. I'll be happy to correct it :)

It was still dark outside. No light from the Sunday morning sun creeping into the dark bedroom. Dean listened for the sounds around the house, for any indication of life. With the exception of his husband’s snores, it was quiet. Peaceful. A rarity in the Winchester house as of late. 

He glances at the clock on Castiel’s bedside table. Nearly five in the morning. Why was he up at this ungodly hour when he knows damn well his kids and niece and nephews will be raising hell shortly, checking to see if the Easter Bunny had come. 

Seems like it was Christmas, only with a creepy ass rabbit intead of creep ass old dude.

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel’s middle, pulling him closer, placing feather light kisses to the back of his neck. Cas snuffles in his sleep, wiggling his ass into Dean’s crotch. That’s why he woke up. Dean wanted morning sex. 

Dean moans softly but loud enough that he knows Castiel hears him, even in his slumber. He rocks his hips against Castiel’s ass, slow deliberate movements as the hand on the sleeping man drags slowly down his stomach. Dean drags his teeth along the nape of Castiel’s neck, earning a sleepy moan. Dean smirks at the sound, his fingernails gently scratching along the faint trail of hair that always leads Dean to his favorite place. 

Castiel is waking up. His own hips rocking back against Dean. His hand reaches behind him, squeezing Dean’s ass, trying to pull him closer.

“Want you,” Dean groans as his fingertips brush along Castiel’s very interested cock.

“Yeees,” he moans, pushing himself back as Dean maneuvers to hover above him. 

Dean positions himself between Castiel’s legs, his fingers hooking into the waistband of his husband’s novelty holiday flannel pants. Castiel’s hand flies to the nightstand, reaching for the bottle of lube as he lifts his hips for Dean. Dean chuckles at Castiel’s eagerness. 

Dean moves up along Castiel’s body - a body that even at fourty-two, still makes Dean insides come alive with desire - and kisses him. The kiss is slow and languid, full of passion and desire. Unspoken words of love and devotion can be felt behind the kiss of each man.

Dean takes the bottle from Castiel, his mouth working it’s way down the triathlon fit body. Nibbles, kitten licks and sucks along the spots that Dean knows slowly makes his husband come undone. He takes his time in special areas, especially the area along Castiel’s right side. While for most this spot below the rib cage would be more ticklish than erogenous, for Castiel it was a sure fire way to make him moan. Using finger tips and his mouth, Dean traces the dates forever inked into his husband’s skin. Three lines in simple black ink. The dates that forever changed both their lives.

“Deaaan,” Castiel moans, his voice deeper than normal, thick from sleep and the building desire.

Dean knows what this moan is telling him and he’s happy to oblige. He moves his attention between Castiel’s thigh. Kisses and nips along the inner thighs. He sucks a mark just about the pelvic area, chuckling at Castiel’s curse that blends into a sexy low rumble as the growth on Dean’s face rubs against the velvety smooth skin of his shaft.

Dean takes his time, a silent prayer to whoever listening the kids stay asleep a little longer. He swirls his tongue around Castiel’s puckered pink entrance, popping the cap of the lube off. Using the flat of his tongue, a long swipe is pressed against the place his cock wants to be the most, all the way up to Castiel’s balls. He nuzzles at them, sucking on one at a time as he slathers up his fingers. Castiel moans, his breath starting to become little pants of pleasure as Dean makes his move, messaging the puckered entrance as he licks his way up along the veiny underside of Castiel’s dick.

A gasp turns into a moan as a finger breeches Castiel the same time the head of his throbbing member slides into Dean’s warm and wet mouth. He loses himself in the feeling and sensations of being stretched and sucked down. He thrusts into Dean’s mouth as his fingers rub against Castiel’s spot,

“Sorry…” he whimpers out the apology as the stretch and burn of that third finger is felt. Dean doesn’t let him feel sorry for long, as he hums around Castiel’s dick. One hand pumping, curling and scissoring while the other is wrapped along his shaft, twisting and stroking Castiel where his mouth can’t reach. Dean may not be very capable of deep throating, but his ambidextrous ways make up for that tenfold.

Dean can feel Castiel’s thigh tremble. He knows his husband’s so close, he’s begging Dean now. “Fuck me Dean,” he pants, his hips moving to meet the trust of Dean’s three fingers, fucking himself on them. “Please, baby…. Pleeease,” he begs.

Dean lets him out of his mouth slowly, the result is the most pornographic thing Castiel has ever seen no matter how many times he sees Dean’s darken green eyes looking at him. Or the way the trail of spit mixed with precum leads from the bottom of Dean’s already plum lip to the tip of his cock. If Castiel hadn’t had nearly a decade to see this heavenly sight, he would have exploded right then and there. 

Dean moves up again, pulling Castiel’s bottom lip between his his teeth and tugging hard enough to feel a twinge of pain, but more to have Castiel roughly claim his own mouth. And he does, his arm going around Dean’s shoulder, pulling him down as he groans into the kiss, claiming Dean’s mouth with his tongue. Sliding it in rhythm of fingers fucking into him. 

Finally, Castiel has had enough of the teasing. He reaches for Dean’s hand, his fingers winding around his wrist to stop his movements. Once Dean removed his fingers, Castiel’s pushes at him on his shoulder, leading him to lay back on the bed. Dean does as instructed knowing full and well what Castiel is thinking. Castiel positions himself to straddle Dean’s thighs and reaches for the bottle. Dean already has himself in his lubed up hand, lightly stroking and twisting. Castiel bites back a moan at the sight. He always had a thing for watching Dean stroke himself to completion and judging by the smirk on Dean’s face, he fucking knew it.

“Like what you see, Cas?” Dean’s voice is rough, the desire he's feeling.

“You know how much I love your dick, Dean.” Castiel pops the lid of the bottle open and drizzles it over Dean's hand, watching him slide easily up and down.

Dean bites his bottom lip squeezing himself a little bit harder. Castiel knows if he doesn't act soon his greedy husband will finish himself off.

“Stop that,” Castiel demands, one hand latching to Dean’s wrist, stilling his hand at the base of his shaft while his other hand braces him on Dean’s shoulder. He moves to straddle Dean’s hips, Dean helping to position his cock at Castiel’s entrance. When the head brushes against his fluttering hole, Castiel slides down sinfully slow. Both men breathe out low moans as inch by inch Dean is pushed inside, Castiel taking his full length inside of him.

“Fuck,” Dean groans as Castiel’s tight warmth welcomes him home. His hands grip Castiel’s thick thighs, thumbs rubbing in soothing circles as he waits for the man above him to set the pace.

Castiel rolls his hips, slow movements at first, adjusting to Dean. He’s so thick that Cas always fills full and loves every moment of it. Soon he moves faster. Hips rolling, rocking against Dean’s. Dean lifts his hips meeting Cas each time.

Castiel now hand both hands on Dean’s shoulders, using them as leverage as his begins to bounce on Dean’s dick. He’s panting and gasping as Dean’s hands move to his hips, helping his rhythm. Dean moves his legs, his heels planting into the mattress, helping him to thrust up into Cas.

Castiel cries out Dean’s name. Each thrust driving Dean deeper within him. “Yessss,” Castiel hisses.

Dean sits up, wrapping his arms around Cas, who throws his own arms around Dean’s shoulders. He longer slender fingers tugging at the hair on the back of Dean’s head as his lips connect with Dean’s.

The air is humid and thick with the scent of sex. Both men as swallow each other’s moans desperate to reach that peak but not willing to wake anyone up in the process. Dean’s fingers wind into Castiel’s dark lock, pulling his head back to expose the long column of his throat. He moves his lips there, teeth scraping the skin as he sucks a kiss over his pulse point. Castiel’s own hand moves to Dean’s nipple, fingers rolling the harden numb before he gives it a sudden pinch.

That’s all Dean needs to send him over the edge, cursing as he crushes Castiel to him, spilling deep inside. Castiel’s walls clench him, milking him as Castiel’s own release painted against their chests. 

Dean’s head drops to Castiel’s shoulder, panting, trying to even out his breaths. Castiel cards his fingers through Dean’s hair. His own breathing labored from their morning exercise.

“You’re an asshole, Dean.” Castiel laughs.

“Shut it, you love morning sex,” Dean playfully bites at Castiel’s shoulder.

“Not before the sun is up,” Castiel whines, trying to move out of Dean’s lap.

“Well, this Easter Bunny wanted to leave you something special.” Dean smiled wide at his husband, his green eyes sparkling in happiness. “Besides, now you can help me with breakfast.”

Castiel kisses the tip of Dean’s nose. “You’re still an ass. Save water with me?”

Thank god for new water heater Dean put in endless supply of hot water, even when a shower turned into Castiel enthusiastically thanking him for his Easter morning surprise.


End file.
